


Breeding Season

by Infinite_Volume



Series: After Disgaea [3]
Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Rings, Cum Inflation, F/M, Growth, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Penis, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighs, amazoness - Freeform, cock growth, excessive cum, hyper, large thighs, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: With Princess Rozalin's strongest retainer, Red, filled and unconscious, her beasts run wild and take Taro to pass around as a living sex-toy.





	Breeding Season

Taro lay on top of an unconscious beastmaster’s bloated belly, in a waterbed of his own virile seed. The incredible stress that used to consume him every time he had an erection was nowhere to be seen. He was simply relieved – relieved that he could finally cum again. Taro was finally learning to see the joy in sex, and to keep his heart-rate under control. Without his central muscle pumping a gallon a minute, he could better control the size of his penis. There wasn’t anything he could do about being as wide and tall as a farm’s feeding trough most of the time, but this was at least more manageable than having balls the size of an 800 gallon pool and a cock that could pierce through a stone ceiling; at least, he didn’t have to deal with having a tool that size unless he wanted to. Taro mused that such a size wouldn’t be bad to try out every once in a while. He wondered just how big he could get. What were his limits? Had he yet reached his full potential? He was sure finding out would be quite fun, once he found a suitable place and time. Maybe the beastmaster’s training really worked out after all! Not only did he feel more confident, he felt like he had better control over his own body. As he lazed on top and inside of his skillful trainer, a thought crossed his mind that brought back intense feelings of worry. He whispered to himself:

“Wha…What if she gets pregnant?” Taro hadn’t considered such a thing before. There was no way he could be a father. He’d never even kissed a girl before! “I…I can fix this.” In total denial, he started to pull himself out of his napping lover. His glans were still totally enflamed, so he struggled in pulling himself free. Every tug outward brought with it a puddle of cum. The floor of the barn had already been transformed into a stagnant swamp of spunk, so this extra fluid was hardly noticeable in the grand scheme of things. It did splash all over Taro’s hips and legs though, sticking to his lower body like a literal wetsuit. With enough pulling and repeated effort, he finally managed to pop free. Cum flowed from the beastmaster’s gaping hole like meat from a sausage stuffer; it was all far too thick and viscous for normal semen. Perhaps the cum that was forced back into his body by the cockring distilled his ejaculate into a dense paste, more sperm cells than carrying fluid at that point. Large, round bubbles rose to the surface of the rope leaving her honeypot. “C-come on…Get it all out!” Taro pleaded to his half-children.

Taro had to walk backwards a whole car’s length to unsheathe his massive erection. He picked himself out of his goop and walked toward the gushing gal. He pressed his impressive appendage against her bloated center with as much force as he could muster. The more force he put on her core, the greater the flowrate of baby-batter out of her womb. His tip started leaking again, coating her cum-crusted navel in a refreshing sheen of pre-ejaculate. Applying force was all he could think to do now; the rest of the world around him melted away. In Taro’s oblivious state, the door behind him slowly creaked open.

The mystery voyeur snuck up silently on Taro. Step by step, they waded through their prey’s own genetic material. Closer and closer, until they stopped just feet behind Taro. With paws planted firmly on the ground, they leaned over Taro’s head, eclipsing the bright sunlight that warmed his short, grey hair.

“Did it just get…darker?” Taro looked up to the sky. His gaze was cut short by a pair of hungry eyes and a sharp, toothy grin. Above him, the same nekomata he saw masturbating furiously in a solitary cell. “Aaah! H-h-how did you get out?!” All he could do was shout. His body was paralyzed with fear. Capitalizing on his mobile impairment, the cat girl behind him shoved her furred arms all the way through his pits and bent her elbows upwards, locking him in. She rose from her crouch, lifting him multiple feet up into the air; the predator behind Taro was almost as tall and full-figured as the beastmaster, though he hadn’t yet had the opportunity to examine her body very cloesly. Although his feet were lifted cleanly up off the ground, a part of him was still stuck dragging against the floor. The head of his massive stalk was completely concealed in the drowning pool below him, slowly feeding in his colorless lubricant. The nekomata meowed playfully at him and licked his red cheek with her scratchy tongue. She turned back around, swinging Taro to face the door she snuck in through. All around the door, waiting on the other side, was a pack of nekomata staring intently at him and his dick. Some of them had started lapping up the milky protein Taro had spilled across the floor. All of them meowed loudly and in unison, almost as if they meant to greet him. “Hey there. Care to join us?” they seemed to ask.

The nekomata carried Taro closer to his new furry entourage. As he approached them, some were bold enough to climb out of hiding behind the doorway and stride toward him themselves, hastening the coming of their explosive erotic encounter. The soft, pink pads of their paws pushed against his chest. One pawed at his gargantuan cock like a feathered cat toy, smacking it from left to right. Two cat girls on either side of him each dangerously circled his stiffening nipples with the dull sides of a couple of their sharp claws. The mixture of these two different sensations over him simultaneously, his assailants’ squishy paws and the hardened keratin of their nails, was difficult to process all at once. Taro closed his eyes, as if doing so would have made the nekomata disappear. To cease molesting him. He didn’t want this. Sure, he felt more comfortable with sex, but only on his own terms. He couldn’t communicate with these beasts, and he wasn’t even sure they’d stop if he asked them. No.  _Of course_  they wouldn’t just stop. They knew what they were doing, and they didn’t care. He was just a piece of meat to them: a piece of meat that was going father as many kittens as he could stuff into their waiting wombs. All he could do was resign himself to his fate, maybe try to find some enjoyment in it. What he really wanted to do, however, was return to his brand-new friend, the beastmaster. There he was less than a minute ago concerned over whether or not she was pregnant. Was she going to be okay? God, was she going to be mad at him for not marrying her first? Instead of being able to comfort her the way she comforted him, Taro was about to be abused as the living cum-cache for a clutter full of cats all of which were in a profound heat.

Beyond the barn doors, in a room then occupied entirely by emptied cages, the behemothic feline behind him set Taro on his feet on a rustic and tall four-legged wooden stool. However, to say that Taro was put down on just his feet would have only been partially true; Taro’s testosterone-tankards had grown so large and unwieldy that they hit the ash hardwood surface before his soles did. First the outer skin of his scrotum, then the megaton weights inside. The thin legs under his new not-so-solid surface bent and creaked to welcome its new occupant. Furniture in the underworld wasn’t often build to last their owners’ extreme bodies and lifestyles – crafting anything to last in worlds like these, inhabited by stupidly destructive demons and hyper-endowed studs and vixens, would take more effort than would ever be worth it. Easier to just fix things as they break, or to reverse the damage with magic. As the chair below strained to hold its shape, so too did Taro to hold his composure. He wasn’t being held any longer, but he was frozen in place. He tried to will his erection away. They couldn’t fuck him if he wasn’t hard.

Wishful thinking.

As Taro gripped the base of his veiny cock with both his comparatively mouse-sized hands, he heard a loud  _THUD_  by his left ear. Slowly opening one eye and looking to the source of the noise, Taro saw the meaty, muscular calve of the alpha’s half-cat, half-bodybuilder’s leg. The nekomata was one species of demon that was incredibly well defined. In sharp contrast to many Underworld women, the nekomata’s powerful legs and arms didn’t hide their strength behind a false, frail frame. The alpha could snap a person in half between a calve and a thigh if she felt like it, and Taro was dangerously close to her long, muscled guillotines. He looked away from the foot right next to him, trying not to focus too much on the danger it posed to his well-being. His gaze then wandered to her new masters’ front. White and grey fur patches topped her arms and legs, but not much else at all. Her entire chest was bare. The nekomata likely hadn’t ever seen or heard of bras or clothes of any sort. Taro couldn’t place exactly what it was, but her entire body seemed to scream “untamed.” Her massive, shapely breasts housed two thick, marshmallow-like nipples. No way that any infant could wrap their mouth around those monstrous mounds. Toned abs, and a bushy grey tail that whipped behind her from side to side, hitting the backs of her upper-thighs and curling up and over to partially conceal her slit. She was wagging her tail like a bitch waiting eagerly for her owner to throw a ball or scratch her behind the ears. Her labia and clitoris looked almost unremarkable in their perfection: tidy and tiny, they epitomized the near unattainable standards of female purity and beauty. Taro caught himself wondering whether she’d ever lain with a rutting beast in any of these cages. Maybe she’d been waiting for the perfect father for her kittens her entire life in captivity. Maybe she finally found him.

Taro’s heart, filled with anxiety over the thought that he might soon be responsible for fathering a litter of kittens, beat hard in his chest. The cardiac muscle put in its usual work: flooding his fleshy cunt-buster with more volume than had the right to exist hidden away anywhere in his tiny body. His shaft grew taller, and his balls grew larger and weightier. Clearly satisfied with the way things were developing for her, the alpha nekomata meowed in sultry tones.

“Ooh, why don’t we give this thing some relief. My babies will grow up so big and strong, just like their mommy and daddy.” She couldn’t speak in higher tongues, just make cat noises. Nevertheless, that was what all of her animalistic noises really meant. Pressing down on the top of his shaft, she lowered his glans to make for a better angle of entry. Having gone through all of these crazy encounters, Taro had recently been awoken his incredible sexual sensitivity to having his cock pushed or pulled from rest. The feeling at his base was heavenly; he could feel the straining of muscles all across his groin and lower body tense up, trying to spring him back to equilibrium. The tissue under his skin felt like sturdy twigs bent close to but never beyond their snapping point. With excruciating sluggishness, the nekomata lowered her moistened sex onto taro’s shaft. As his cock wormed its way deeper into her insides, quickly passing through her cervix, his veins grew larger and more pronounced. They bumped visibly with every beat of Taro’s heart, providing extra stimulation to his partner. His largest arterial vein actually lined up perfectly with the nekomata’s sensitive clit, pumping against it with every beat. He eventually bottomed out, as he always seemed to do no matter who his partner was, pushing against one of her breasts. One boob laid to the side of her leaning torso, while the other balanced precariously on the massive bulge poking out where her left lung should have been. Her job done, the capricious cat girl leaned against the shelf at her back. Taro would take care of all the rest; it’s not as if he had a choice. She could tell he was already close to bursting, even without great effort on her part. She was here to get pregnant. Orgasm was an unintentional (though highly welcome) side event in her quest to mother the ultimate litter. The vein on her clit just felt so…good. She couldn’t help herself from purring loudly.

Her expectations of him weren’t far off. It was the purring that set Taro off. Her loud, vocalized vibrations made her whole body shake, as if her entire being was a battery-powered sex toy. Taro’s dick was sent up, down, left and right. Tiny micromovements, but ones he could feel very clearly with his sensitive flesh. Sex was still very new to him, so he still had a virgin’s sensitivity and endurance; fortunately for his partners, his erections couldn’t be phased by just one or two ejaculations. Taro may have been a quick shot, but he was practically a Gatling gun; he always had plenty of rounds ready. Within seconds, his elephantine pole spewed forth a veritable flood of sperm, ready to bury deep into his partner’s ovum.

 _BLORT_. Soft, wet sounds echoed in the nekomata’s womb. He abdomen expended at an alarming rate, like a tiny balloon held against a hot, rushing faucet. Fighting against gravity as she stood on a single meaty leg. The expression on her face melted. Her cool, sharp gaze of superiority wiped away to reveal a debauched look of greedy pleasure. She gritted her teeth as she continued to purr, while at the same time fighting to keep control over her vision. Her eyes crossed and twitched, brow upturned. Her knees buckled, and she threw her head forward with a loud “ _Nyaaah!_ ” She’d had her fill, literally. There wasn’t a snowflake’s chance in hell that she wouldn’t get pregnant from this; she could already feel the wide-headed sperm cells skewering her eggs, and even more of Taro’s invasive gametes knocking – no,  _battering_  – at the doors of her ovaries. They’d tear out as many eggs as they could get their hands on. Twins? Triplets? Sextuplets? The nekomata had been so well-fertilized, Taro could have given her centuplets if her body could have accommodated them all. His thick paste was so plentiful and nutritious that, were he allowed to keep pumping into the cat girl, it could have fed all hundred kittens for their entire gestation period.

The living sheath hilted around his cock knew she’d had more than enough. Her unhinged display of pleasure might have irreparably damaged her standing as the dominant nekomata, and she wouldn’t be able to move if she kept swelling up. Even 10 seconds longer atop his bursting hydrant would have rendered her an immobile blob. She jumped back from him with the last of the strength she could muster, exposing his wet flesh to the air of the barn. Now it was the lower nekomata’s turns, and they were all very eager for some one-on-one time with the handsome baby factory their leader had tossed to them. They held themselves back to avoid a lashing from their superior, but they didn’t care about their peers. It was every woman for herself, vying for the attention of the wellspring of fertility in front of them.

Three nekomata approached Taro’s tree-trunk genitalia and pushed him off his stool. The smallest of the cat girls, a short but wide, black-furred one, dropped to the floor to accompany Taro. She hugged him with her two furry arms and lifted one Olympic bodybuilder-class leg over Taro’s ample shaft. She squeezed down on him with only a fraction of her strength, giving him the first and greatest thigh-job he’d ever have. Taro kept his eyes shut tightly, trying as hard as he could to shut off the heavy stream of cum from his mighty hose. The nekomata nibbled on his tender left ear and whispered her bestial language into auditory canal. “Come on, baby,” she tried to communicate. “You’ve gotta be in the middle of the biggest rut of your life. Just relax and let us warm you up while we’re still in heat. Just keep pumping that yummy cum, and we’ll take good care of you. Ooooh, all of your beautiful daughters are going to love their big, strong daddy.” The nonstop purring and mewing into his eat made it impossible for him to concentrate. Her hot breath puffed against the side of his face, heating him up just as well as the sun could.

The second and third nekomata to approach Taro readied his glistening pole for their baby-crazy cooches. Because Taro was still wet and in the middle of an endless orgasm, they didn’t need to do much to get him ready. One crouched down to hold his shaking cock still with her two plush paws, while the other stretched her legs and groin to prepare for her turn atop the bucking bull. She struggled to lower herself on him, fighting against the force of his ejaculation. Before even descending on his pole, the slender nekomata’s belly had already begun to bulge with the seed that he’d sent flying out of his tip. All of that extra fluid inside her made for an intensely pleasurable and extremely well lubricated fucking. Cum beaded and dribbled down the sides of his shaft, and her stomach grew larger each time she slammed herself half-way down his shaft. Every time the extended her legs to stand back up, stopping just short of removing his flared head, she sent her bulge swinging up. On each descent, that bubble of cum inside of her came crashing down on his lower shaft, between her legs. After swelling to the same dimensions as her alpha, she swapped places with the nekomata below her. This cycle continued. Again, and again, and again. The black nekomata hugging him tightly and squeezing his shaft seemed content to stay exactly where she was. The rhythmic contractions of her calves functioned like the lever on an antique water pump; if she kept moving, he’d keep spewing. The infinite aquifer of semen in his magically expansive sack wouldn’t ever dry up.

After some time, Taro’s tenth customer walked up and began to ready herself. She, like many of her sisters, was quite tall. Less assertive than the rest, she’d always had to wait her turn as he sisters had their fill. However, before she could mount him, everyone in the room froze in their tracks. The queued cat girl froze in the middle of her stretching, and the happily bloated nekomata stopped grooming themselves and lapping the cum from each other’s cunts. The black cat wrapped tightly around his cock ceased her pumping. All of their cacophonous meowing stopped as well. Taro, too, could feel a strong presence in the room that wasn’t there before. It was intimidating but oddly calming and reassuring, almost…familiar? Taro’s member was coaxed into ending its orgasm by the aura that this mysterious individual was letting out into the room. His focus restored, he opened his eyes and looked around him to thank his savior.

“Get…off of him!” In the same doorway Taro was only recently carried out of, the beastmaster stood with a deadly spear. She was using it almost like a cane to support herself; the weight of all the cum still stuffed in her pussy made standing up a difficult task. Breathing heavily and with tears in her eyes, the proud demon had seen better days. Even with her disheveled, blimp-like and almost cartoonish appearance, her eyes pierced through all of her insubordinate beasts in a way that clearly communicated who had control over who. The beastmaster didn’t even have to point her spear at them; they all knew exactly what she was capable of, and none of them cared to find out what punishment awaited them should they act even further out of line. “I said,” she paused momentarily to catch her breath. “Back off!” Slowly but without hesitation, the pack of cats turned tail to face the barn exit. Almost all of them, however, were overstuffed to the point that their mobility was severely impaired. Some clawed desperately at the ground in front of them, dragging their distended fronts towards the exits, while others hiked up their liquid packages with their arms and waddled out of the barn in inelegant squatting poses. The alpha, filled heaviest with Taro’s cream filling, hobbled her way out in pursuit of her fellow beasts. Her immense belly sloshed and jiggled so much that she seemed to lose her balance after every individual step. When she finally made her way to the exit and Taro and the beastmaster were totally alone, he tried to sit up slowly to address the beastmaster.

“Th-thank-“

Before he could finish even the first word of his sentence, an open hand was shoved in front of his face. He brought his eyes higher to meet hers. What he saw was beyond his comprehension. Was she…smiling at him?

“Come on, Taro.” She shook her outstretched palm to remind Taro she was still offering to help him up. “Let’s go see Princess Rozalin.” Her smile widened. It wasn’t the same grin the alpha nekomata had worn, smug and mocking. The beastmaster seemed genuine, like she was truly filled with joy to see Taro safe once more. Her mission had changed since Rozalin had given her initial orders: the beastmaster would keep Taro safe and happy, no matter the cost. Anything for the man who melted her icy heart. He was so vulnerable and purehearted. She heard his quiet concern for her potential pregnancy. Sure, it was because of him that he was concerned in the first place, but the liberating sexual experience he gave her was its own special gift. He was an outlet for her sexual frustrations and her emotional worries. To her, he was irreplaceable.

Overcome with emotion, Taro bawled loudly. Would Rozalin ever want to see him again? He had done such terrible things to her, and to her friend. He couldn’t bear to show his face in the castle again, not after everything that had happened this past day. He was the worst. Scum. Could he even return to Holt after leaving his parents? He let down himself, he let down his family, but above all else he let down Rozalin. He couldn’t be the retainer he promised he would. As he wiped the streaming tears from his face, he felt a wonderful and familiar sensation on the back of his head. The beastmaster had placed her hand on him once again; she knew exactly how to bring him the comfort he so obviously needed.

“Come on, kid. Princess Rozalin isn’t gonna want to see you all sad like that, and, well, I don’t really want to either.” She started to blush a little, beyond her already reddened face. Despite her assurances to Taro, she started crying a little bit as well. “Let Red take you back to the castle.”

Slowly and gently, Red pulled Taro’s entire body towards hers with one of her arms, pressing him against her comforting, squishy abdomen. Although she could only spare a single arm, he felt her full embrace with the flesh of her swollen belly. With arms spread out in a needy embrace, Taro clung to her tightly as she started to move. With one hand over her love and the over grasping her improvised walking-stick, she limped back towards the castle. All throughout the journey, she slowly leaked still-warm fluid from her womanly flower. The trip that only took them a few minutes on the way to Red’s encampment took them nearly 20 on the way back. When Red reached the castle gates, guards rushed out to help her.

“What happened to you?!” one of them asked in panic and confusion. “Are you alright?!” asked the other.

“We-we’re f…fine. Let the princess know he…he’s okay.” Her mission complete, Red lost consciousness again and fell backward. Taro to toppled safely on her cushioned belly, forcing out another waterfall of jism. He had been asleep for a while too. He had had a long day, and his friend’s comforting words and actions gave him license to put his troubles behind him. Totally perplexed and with only one vague instruction from their superior officer, the guards rushed off to report to Rozalin. She was greatly relieved by the news that things had apparently gone well between her two favorite vassals.

“You two guards, gather the strongest servants to carry Red back to her encampment and call on her slime creatures to clean up the mess. For Taro, have him brought up to his room. My lovely prince must sleep and regain his strength.” All three of them had been through a lot in the past 24 hours, and they all deserved a nice, long rest. Red wasn’t the only one with a newfound love for the boyish bull. Princess Rozalin had grown utterly captivated by him as well. Nobody else could satisfy her needs; he had totally rewritten the pleasure centers in her mind. She needed him and his monstrous, overlord-class cock. However hot her box burned, she couldn’t take any more today. She was still bedridden, recovering from their first encounter. She’d have to comply with the incessant and concerned nagging of her doctors and wait at least a day before her next sexual encounter. There would be plenty of time in the future to talk about what happened and how they would move forward. For now, they would sleep.


End file.
